Dollar
Dollar is a male contestant in Brawl of the Objects Take Two, and is currently a member of Iance in Battle for BOTO. He was a member of Team No-Name, but later switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". He enjoys eating food most of the time, and he is often seen holding a slice of strawberry cake and/or a banana. Dollar’s voice is sped up and high-pitched, making it hard for people to understand him. He was the first recommended character ever shown in BOTO, first seen in "The Ever Convenient Objects Shopping Mall", as well as one of the 20 recommended characters that could've joined BOTO in "Go, Battle Monster!" and "A Treasured Welcome". His most prominent recommenders were jaysillyboy, luigifan00001 and Englishcreamcakes. Personality Similar to Pinecone, Dollar is quite jumpy and gets scared very easily, as often seen when his fuse is lit, as it causes him to blow up. Additionally, they both speak incoherent gibberish often. He has an affinity for food, and he is often seen snacking. Dollar can also be temperamental and irritable, as he snapped at Party Hat for sucking up his banana, despite the fact Party Hat saved his life. Dollar also doesn't value life, especially his own, very highly, calling it "cheap." Voiced By *Nicholas (BOTO, BOTOTT, OTOB) *Satomi Hinatsu (BFB) Trivia *Englishcreamcakes, the person who recommended him, was also the first person ever to cast a vote for Party Hat, as well as one of the eight people to vote for Boombox to rejoin in Downhill Disasters. *He was the first recommended character, making his first appearance in The Ever Convenient Objects Shopping Mall. **He would later appear occasionally throughout BOTO as seen in BOTO's Next Star, A Treasured Welcome, and Rookie Mistakes. *Dollar is one of nine contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro. *He is one of only 4 eligible contestants in BOTO to never be in the TLC or the LOL to date, along with the final 5. *Dollar has the highest kill count of all the newbies at 18+. *Dollar's favorite screen is a rectangle, possibly due to him being a dollar bill. *He is the first recommended character up for a debut to not yet be sent to the LOL. *Dollar’s exploding has caused his team to win two consecutive challenges, once in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", and next in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". *His most common phrase is: "Oh Slurpy, you lit my fuse!" along with just: "OH NO!" *Dollar is one of two contestants to be immune three times straight before Battle for BOTO. *Because Dollar switched teams in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", he and Huge Blue Cat are the only remaining contestants who have only been up for elimination in BOTOTT once. *Dollar only has a total of 237 likes, due to being up for elimination once during BOTOTT. *Dollar is one of the only cameo recommended character to join BOTOTT. **Huge Blue Cat is another one, however, he wasn't recommended, and he only appeared in Meet Your Match. *Dollar is almost always seen eating something, specifically a banana in one hand and holding a slice of cake in the other hand, as he is seen eating them for almost all of his screen time. *He was the first ever recommended character in BOTO. *In "Today's Very Special Episode", he is seen wearing a bandage at the side of his body after the attempt of winning in "Why Would You Do This On A Swingset". *In "Enter the Exit", Pizza discovers something very horrific about Dollar, as written in his diary. *"What Do You Think of Roleplay?" was the very first episode for Dollar to actually have a real conversation. (As Dollar only had two lines in OTOB and two lines in BFB 1" as all his other lines were reused.) Category:BOTO Characters